Gravity falls
by CyanPhobos
Summary: I decided to change an add some events in gravity falls,I'm going to add a chapter probably everyday. It's pinecest, but it progresses slowly and sweetly, have fun reading and please rate, if you have ideas id love to hear them. Rated T for kissing and stuff. Please read. Also, so all you know, I love gravity falls! Gravity falls! Gravity Falls
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a remake of the amazing show Gravity falls, Rated teen just in case. It's going to portray the twins whole summer, with different events taking place of some old ones.

Chapter one, 9:13 pm, Mabel's POV.

I get out of the shower and dry off. This summer isn't off to a great start, it's our first day here, mine, and my twin brother Dipper, and theres already a thunder storm. Thunder sounded and I let out a shriek of fear, I covered my mouth.

I explain to myself in my head how this summer has been so far, to try to make me think of things other then the storm.

We were doing what we usually do at summer, nothing. Our parents came home from work and gave us bus tickets and drive us to the bus depot, soon enough we were on our way to "Gravity Falls" this place in Oregon. We arrived and our great uncle (gruncle) Stan introduced himself and took us inside our summer home, the Mystery shack. Better get to bed now though….

I put on my robe (or night gown, I'm not sure what I'll call it yet) and walked into the attic where Dipper laid in his bed, his eyes shut and he took quiet breaths, he's cute, adorable even, but he's also my brother.

I laid in my bed and closed my eyes, thunder roared again and I screamed. I hate storms! I sobbed quietly, why can't it go away? Why did I have to be so afraid? I felt the tears run down my cheeks and looked at Dipper, he slept peacefully and I didn't want to disturb him, but I couldn't sleep alone though this.

I sat up in bed and shivered. He looked warm. Another reason to lay next to him. I stood up, the floor was cold on my bare feet. I walked quietly to his bed and stood next to it, then I bent down and whispered into his ear, "Dipper, are you awake?"

He yawned but his eyes stayed shut, he rolled so he faced me, his back to the wall. I need company, asleep or not. I laid next to him and he put his arms around me, still asleep. I blushed and curled up in his arms.

Thunder once again struck and I screamed, he opened his eyes quickly and looked down at me, I moved back up from his chest so we were face to face. "M-Mabel?" he looked at me bewildered.

I blushed and looked into his eyes, he looked back, I knew Dipper, he was searching for emotions on my eyes. "I'm sorry… there's a storm and I needed your comfort. "

Oh god! Why did I say that! "M-my comfort?" He blushed bright red.

Oh no… I said too much. "Let's just sleep." I wiped my old tears away.

"Ok… goodnight Mabel" He held me close and I smiled and blushed, he blushed to.

"Goodnight Dipper." I replied.

We slowly fell asleep holding each other, he fell asleep first, he was so cute, I had to do something.

When I was sure he was asleep I kissed hia cheek gently then fell asleep, my cheek on his.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 8 visitors already, you guys and girls are great! Thanks for reading, please rate! I'll post as much as I can everyday, I have a lot of time on my hands. Thanks soomuch for reading!

Chapter two, 9:18 PM, Dippers POV

I was sleeping, a dreamless sleep, time flew by. All of the sudden I felt warmer, it was comforting, then a scream.

I wok suddenly as my twin sister Mabel held me tight, her face buried in my clothed chest. She moved up, her face close to mine. "M-Mabel?" I stuttered.

She wore her purple robe and I wore my gray shorts and a red shirt. I searched her eyes for emotions, as she blushed. "I'm sorry… there's a storm and I needed your comfort. " she whispered.

Wait… age said my comfort. Not just any comfort… mine. Because I'm her brother? "M-my comfort?" I hate when I can't talk right….

I could feel my blush, what did she mean? "Let's just sleep." she whispered and wiped her tears away.

"Ok… goodnight Mabel." I held her close, pshycologically protecting her from the storm.

"Goodnight Dipper." she whispered as I dozed off.

7:12 AM

I woke up and my cheek felt warm, it was rubbing something soft… I turned my head and was facing a very lightly sleeping Mabel. She moved in the night an put her cheek to mine, which felt nice.

I smiled and let my arm unwrap from her body. "Mm… Dipper?" Mabel slowly opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"I'm here, the thunder left though." I replied, we both laughed quietly.

She got out of my bed and I yawned. I wasn't tired though, I was even slightly excited, I was going to explore the woods today, which was more exciting then cuddling Mabel.

"I'm changing." Mabel informed me.

"I'm looking away." I replied and turned, facing my wall.

After a minute or two she poked my cheek, "Done."

"My turn." I sighed and she say on her bed, turning away.

When I was in clean clothes, another pair of grey shorts, a red shirt, and a vest, I looked at Mabel's hair. "Done."

She looked at me and I looked at her. She wore a pink sweater with a rainbow on it and a silver skirt. "What are you doing today?" she asked.

I quickly replied, "Exploring."


	3. Chapter 3

Keep reading! You guys are great, I know I'm crazy, 3 chapters in one day?! What can Iassay I love writing. Please leave reviews, I really want tknow what you think.

Chapter 3, 10:01PM Mabel's POV

Last night was so awkward! Dipper was so close to finding out my secret… but I quickly got him to sleep. Now we're wondering the woods, just me and him, alone again.

"So…" Dipper looked at his shoes, "about last night…".

I frowned, "It's nothing… forget it happened." I quickly replied.

"Ok…". Dipper tried to smile as we walked though the Forrest.

"Thanks." I smiled big, I like smiling, it feels natural. Like its what I was born to do.

We continued our walk until something fell from the sky, neither of us saw it until it was too late. "Dipper!" I shouted as a small book fell and hit his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh…" he laid on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked and held my hand out to him.

He grabbed it and hoisted himself up. "Thanks Mabel, and yeah, I'm fine." He sighed quietly.

He looked down at the book and picked it up. On the cover was a six fingered hand with the number 4 in the palm. Strange.

"Whoa!" he smiled and flipped through the pages of the book.

"Womp." I smiled and sat in the grass. "You are such a nerd dippy." I joked.

"Whatever you say." he smiled slightly and walked in the direction of the shack.

"Does this mean our walk is over?" I asked.

"Yep." he replied happily.

Why did he have to go? I wish he spent more time with me, last night was the first night we talked in a long time… his video games kept us apart, and now there's a large chance that book will do the same.

8:34 PM,

I sat in my bed reading a novel, books suck, but it was better then watching Dipper stare at his book, ignoring me.

What did I do wrong? Hmph! Who care what he thinks. I continued reading and he yawned, his cute kitten yawn, like everything about him, cute. Why doesn't he think I'm cute? I looked up from my book and stared into his eyes, his eyes that read his book, collecting knowledge. It was amazing.

He looked at me and I quickly looked away, I blushed. Darn.

"Well… I'm going to shower." Dipper notified me and walked out of our room. I sighed in relief and dropped the book.

Soon I heard the shower turn on, I wonder how he washes… NO! Stupid head, your not supposed to care for him. I banged my head into the wall.

But maybe I should care for him… yes, I give up, I can't lie to myself. I need Dipper, he's like my life support. I sighed and laid down, waiting for him to wake me up, for my shower. My eyes shut, I slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

33 views already, I'm so happy, thank you so much, private message me ideas and please review, you guys are great, I'd like to know if you think I should take the pine vestfaster or not, thanks, bye

Chapter 4, 8:44 PM Dippers POV

I walked out of the bathroom in my red shirt and grey shorts, Mabel was asleep on her bed, I kneeled next to her and whispered in her ear, "Mabel, wake up, you need to have a shower."

Her eyes opened slowly and a smile creeped across her face. Good, normal Mabel is back, silly and fun, not awkward and weird. " Thanks for waking me up, dipping sauce." she giggled.

"Anytime Mabel." I laid in my bed and looked at my watch.

8:45, fifteen minutes to read. I grabbed the 4 book and began reading, goblins? Weird….

Mabel stood up and looked at me, I saw in the corner of my vision. What was she thinking?

She smiled and walked to the bathroom. Whatever then….

I lay in bed sleeping, dreaming of the creatures in the book coming to life, right off the pages! Then my dream went dark. That means I probably woke up. I could feel breathing on my neck… that isn't good….

Keep my eyes shut and breathing normal. I have a feeling of who it is…. "Dipper?" she whispered to my neck.

I pretended to wake up, "huh?".

I looked at her and she smiled, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for waking you up last night."

We examined each others eyes, I sensed longing in hers… what did she want so badly? "It's ok Mabel, I'll forget it happened, just like you said."

Her smile got bigger, she got off of my bed and whispered something.

"What?" I questioned as she laid in her bed.

She blushed. "Nothing."

After a while I heard her breathing evenly, I sighed quietly.

What did she mean when she said she wanted "my" comfort? Why does she long for something? What is it? I couldn't answer any of theses. Only make assumptions. A boyfriend? Our parents? No… neither of those explain me.

I shuddered. Except for boyfriend.

I didn't sleep that night.

7:05 AM, Mabel's POV

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes, wishing Dipper was laying next to me, I wanted him so badly… since we were 11, that's when I started noticing him, I don't know why he seemed different, he just was.

I smiled and looked at Dipper as he slept. Oh Dipper….

I stood up and walked silently to him, l leaned over to look at his face because he was turned away. His eyes had black lines under them, he couldn't sleep.

Why?

He looked like a baby raccoon. Then I remembered when I kissed him. On the cheek, he was asleep but it felt so good! So right!

I pressed my lips to his cheek, he didn't move. I smiled and stepped away.

I think I love him! If only he loved back. I skipped down stairs and say at the table, I poured a bowl of lucky charms and began to eat. I think I love him…


	5. Chapter 5

63 views?! Im über happy!

Chapter 5, 12:37 PM, Mabel's POV

I've met so many new friends today! These two girls were at an ice cream shop and we talked and there great! There names are Grenda and Candie, I also met Wendy, she works at the Mystery shack. Today has been amazing!

I walked into the attic and Dipper was still laying there. That's weird, I still don't understand what could have kept him up do late. I walked to dipper and stood at his bed, he was sleeping quietly, I poked his cheek. "Dipper." I whispered.

"Dipper!" I almost yelled.

Nothing happened! I giggled and laid next to him, he was facing me and I was facing him. I kissed his cheek.

He still didn't move, I wanted to kiss his lips so bad, but I also wanted him to be awake for our first kiss.

So I continued kissing his cheek, then I stopped and just laid with him. He looked so happy. I wanted to be happy to. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck. I fell asleep quickly.

1:27 PM, Wendy's POV

I walked up the stairs to the attic and saw the cute little twelve year old twins laying in bed together. I knew Dipper was sleeping this whole time, he would have been down stairs starving if he woke up.

So that means Mabel crawled in with him. I'm almost positive that Mabel likes Dipper more then she should. It had only been the twins second day here and I already saw that look in her eyes.

Yesterday when we were all hanging out with Stan she looked at Dipper, stared at Dipper, for what felt like forever. I just knew, girls always know,

I also knew he didn't love her back.

8:34 PM

I woke up a while ago, I've been eating this whole time. I was so hungry!

I walked upstairs, Mabel still laid in my bed, sleeping, like the angel she is. No… never mind. I don't feel that way about her… sometimes I felt the need for Mabel. But then I stopped. She's my sister. I can't like her like that. So I don't.

I stood next to her and sighed. Laid in my bed and hugged her gently.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She blushed bright red and stared at my cheek. I frowned. "Something wrong?"

Her eyes were wide. "Hmm? Oh, nope! Nothing!"

My frown grew. "Are you okay…?"

"Just something on your face." her eyes still wide.

I was about to wipe it off. "NO! I'll get it!"

"It's fine Mabel, I got it." i replied. Why was she so… crazed?

She wiped it off, "There." she smiled.

9:04 PM, Mabel's POV

I rinsed the soap off my body and stood there, letting the water run down me. How could I not have noticed before? I'm so stupid, what if I didn't wake up before? He would have walked in the bathroom to have a shower and look in the mirror. If he looked in the mirror he would see himself with my lipstick on his cheek!

I stepped out of the shower. Good, my lipstick washed off, now I can safely kiss him again. I giggled and put on my robe.

I walked into the attic, dipper was reading his 4 book. He didn't hear or see me yet…. I jumped on top of him. "Womp!" I laughed.

"Mabel!" he tried to get me off, but he isn't strong, he's cute. "Get off of me!"

I smiled and laid next to him. "Why do you keep sleeping in my bed?" he asked, he looked mad.


	6. Lucas's Gravity falls chapter 6

PleasePlease te review, I'm running out of ideas so also private message me with any ideas you have, thanks guys and girls, you've helped me a lot, I started this today and I already have 6 chapters and 69 readers.

Chapter 6, 9:06 PM Dipper's POV

I wasn't mad, I was upset. I didn't understand why she had been acting so different. It wasn't like her! "Please tell me why your acting so… different."

"I…" Mabel looked at my chest.

"Please Mabel." I pleaded.

She got up and ran out of the room crying. Once again I'm going to have to pretend this didn't happen.

I just want to know why. I couldn't see my twin cry….

I laid down in bed and quickly fell asleep.

3:43 PM

Wendy showed us her secret hide out. It was on the roof of the mystery shack, it consisted of a lawn chair, a bucket o pinecones, and a cooler of soda.

"It's great up here". I sighed happily.

Mabel pouted. We all started throwing the pinecones, one of mine hit a car, it's alarm went off and backed away. "Wow, double points kid."

Wendy held her hand up. She was beautiful. I just stared up at her. "Don't leave me hanging." she smiled.

I slapped her hand and a van pulled up. "Ah hey! My friends! Your not gonna tell Stan about this are you?" she asked.

I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key. Wendy did the same. "Later dorks." she jumped and slid down to trees.

"Dipper!" Mabel grabbed my shoulder and made me face her.

"What?" I looked into her eyes.

"Your in love with Wendy, aren't you?"

"Uh… no." I replied

Her eyes teared up. "It's obvious that you are!" she began crying, "The reason I kept sleeping with you is because I love you, I kissed your cheek when you slept, I love you Dipper, and you love Wendy." and with that Mabel ran away, crying loudly.

I stood there, not knowing what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost 100 views in one day, I'm so happy, thanks for reading these, please review!

Chapter 7, 9:23 PM Mabel's POV

"I love you to Mabel, I love you so much, I'm so sorry." Dipper whispered.

I heard it all, every last word! I squealed in pure happiness and ran across the room. I jumped on Dipper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you felt the same." he blushed slightly.

I kissed his cheek and sat on his chest, smiling. "I love you Dipper, like no ones loved before.".

He smiled and I lowered my head so our faces were close. I leaned closer and kissed his lips, keeping our mouths shut, not wanting to take it to fast, then to my surprise he opened his mouth, I did the same and it felt good, I tasted his mouth and he tasted mine.

It was to good to be true. Literally. I woke up on my bed, shivering, it was a dream. I cried quietly, Dipper whispered, "I'm sorry Mabel… I didn't know."

I did what i thought was right, I told dipper the truth, that I loved him, and now things will never be the same, constantly awkward.

I ruined our friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

Im out of ideas and inspiration, until I get some private messages full of ideas, and 10 reviews on this story, I'm not writing anymore of this story.

Chapter 8, 8:46 AM, Stan's POV

I sat at the table drinking coffee, Mabel was staring at something behind Dipper as he ate his cereal. "Hey Dippy!" Said Mabel.

Dipper didn't look up, his face was flush and he looked upset. "Dippingsauce?" she asked.

"Dipper?" she asked.

He still looked at his cereal, then he got up and left. "What's his problem?" I asked.

Mabel walked up to the attic. "What's her problem?" he asked himself.

I drank the rest of my coffee and sat in my chair in front of the TV. "I wonder how much money I'm going to make." I laughed and looked at the decorations.

Wendy then walked in with a can of silly string and pretended to barf in my face.


	9. Chapter 9

209 views? I'm seriously crying. My goal was 20 views, thank you all so much, please review, I need more ideas, I'm making a sequel to this. This takes place in August, the end of summer, for the most part the trip was boring, this, and the other stuff I wrote, was the only non-super boring stuff.

Chapter 9 8:57 PM, Mabel's POV

I had mixed emotions about the party, I felt good, because Dipper was going to be there (of course), but I felt terrible because Wendy was also going to be there. She couldn't stand seeing Dipper act like that around Wendy, all gushy….

Dipper stopped ignoring me when I stopped showing emotions for him.

So leaving Dipper alone made Dipper want me more? But I know now is the time to act, I can feel it… something is going to happen, I know it is, so I have to act now before it does.

I sighed as Dipper sat at the ticket stand with Wendy. I'll get him…. I entered Gruncle Stan's office. There sat the old photocopier… human copier. Dipper copied his arm in it, I could copy my whole body.

I laid on it and smiled. If Robbie leaves, Wendy follows, leaving Dipper for me. A simple plan, full of holes, but it doesn't matter, everything will turn out well. It has to.

Soon enough four Mabels were in the room. Me, Cake, 3, and 4. The 2, three, and 4 were written on there sweaters. Cake is the name I always wanted, thats why instead of two, we have Cake.

"So the plan is…" I explained the plan and they all nodded.

"Very simple plan Mabel." Cake smiled, as did Three and Four.

I stood on the dance floor and jumped every where, getting in people's way, and laughing. Grenda and Candie joined in quickly.

Cake watched and smiled, she stood at the stairs, a safe distance, watching the party. Three grinned fiendishly at Robbie. Three and four were covered in black, including there faces. Robbie was showing off his new guitar, he put it down and drank some punch.

Quickly Three snatched the guitar and ran outside with Four. "Hey! Get back here!" Robbie shouted. Wendy quickly followed. Dipper sat there heartbroken.

I felt terrible, but it was for the best. Cake asked Soos to put on a slow song and he did just that.

I sat next to Dipper, who must have snuck in a while ago, must have gotten everyone in already. "What's wrong bro bro?" I asked.

He looked up at me sadly, "Wendy followed Robbie, she really is in love with him." he moaned sadly.

"Hey don't be so sad, if she left you, then your to good for a run-away like her." I stood up.

He looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. "Can I have this dance?" he asked as he stood up.

"I thought you would never ask." I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

God I love you Dipper….

We danced slowly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I knew he was smiling. Soon the song ended and We stood there holding each other. "Dipper?"

"Yeah?" he looked into my eyes.

"Can you come outside with me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. Dipper wasn't a man of words. Except for when he was around Wendy. Ugh Wendy!

We walked out side and he laid in the grass. I laid next to him.

"Why did you want me out here?" he questioned.

"I have to tell you something." I frowned slightly.

I have to do this just right, or he'll avoid me again.

"You can tell me anything." He grabbed my hand and I blushed.

"Your been such a good person Dipper, you gave up your Wendy for my Waddles, you sacrificed your dignity and did the lamby dance at that store, you saved me from gnomes, and Gideon. Even helped me find out that Pacifica is related to a turd shoveling dunce. And I can't stand to see anyone else have a guy like you, I love you Dipper and I want you to know that." I kissed his cheek and tears rolled down mine.

He kissed my lips, and took my breath away. I closed my eyes as he closed his and we kissed in the grass, after a while our mouths opened, his tasted like mint. It was amazing.

After some time he pulled away and looked into my eyes, a string of saliva still connecting our mouths.

We both blushed and he squeezed my hand gently, I squeezed back. "I love you Dipper." I whispered.

"I love you to."

We just laid there. Not wanting to leave each other. Fighting the darkness and the scary noises of night, together.

7:35 AM

We woke up in my bed that morning, I remembered us walking up here before we passed out. I held him tight, and heard a honk outside.

I got up and walked down stairs in the clothes I wore last night. I opened the door.

"MABEL!" Mom and Dad shouted shouted in union as the hugged me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, it was obvious though.

"We're here to take you home, now let's go Mabel." Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me outside with her.

"But what about Dipper?" I was confused now.

"We decided he needed more time in the wildest place we could find, which is here." Dad replied.

No… my Dipping sauce taken away just as I got it.

I put on my seatbelt and sat in the car crying. Mom and Dad asked me what was wrong, but I made a vow that from now on I'm never talking to them again.

(Big twist, huh? Please review if you want a sequel.))


	10. Chapter 10

I'm heretto Telly you that this piece of pinecest isn't over! There is a sequel and if you liked this then you must read the sequel. See ya later friends, leaving the link here: s/8809894/1/A-gravity-falls-Christmas


End file.
